Bip
by SiPi-fan
Summary: Je suis névrosée au point de rire toute seule de ce titre qui est le plus stupide qui soit. Il donne aussi peut envie de lire qu'un concombre de mer donne envie de manger. De fait, ne vous le conseille pas.


Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient en dehors du scénario stupide. Paix à ton âme, Amano.

Pairing : Xanxus x Squalo.

Note d'auteur stupide : sur les conseils d'une amie avisée (ou pas), celle-là même qui exerce tout son charme (et sa violence) sur ma personne pour les postages, il serait préférable de ne pas mettre de note. Ce qui fait de cette note une parfaite note d'auteur stupide.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Odeur d'antiseptique._

Bip.

_Clarté diffuse et coupante._

Bip.

_Bruits de pas,_

Bip.

_De gens qui vont _

Bip.

_Et qui viennent._

Bip. Bip.

_Poids tout proche._

Bip.

_Qui a la chaleur_

Bip.

_D'un humain._

Bip.

_Vieilles images._

Bip. Bip. Bip.

_Tellement de sang._

Bip.

_Plus de lumière._

Bip.

_Bourdonnement,_

Bip.

_Une télévision allumée._

Bip.

_Du calme, trop de cal…_

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. BIP.

Xanxus ouvrit les yeux.

Ils me demandent qui je suis mais ne disent pas où nous sommes. Dans un hôpital. Je reconnais l'odeur parce qu'elle me soulève le cœur, leurs blouses blanches de machines affairées, les pièces morbides et impersonnelles. Des flashs flous et heurtés surgissent dans ma tête. J'étais là, tout ce temps j'étais là, allongé, à demi-conscient, j'en ai retenu quelques images, des sons, des sensations.

Ils me tournent autour comme des mouches, j'aurais envie de les chasser, mais je ne parviens pas à lever mon bras. Tout mon corps est engourdi, inapte à exécuter le moindre geste. Combien de temps suis-je resté immobile ?

Parler. Les mots imprimés dans ma tête en traversant ma bouche ne sont plus que des borborygmes, si informes que je doute qu'ils les comprennent. Néanmoins cela les rassure, je ne me suis pas éveillé vide, une volonté habite encore la viande. Cela suffit-il à faire de moi un homme ?

Ce bruit rassurant et oppressant, régulier, aigu, est celui mon cœur. Je réalise que les _bip_ sont autant de battements, que leur rythme s'emballe lorsque j'éprouve une émotion plus soutenue. Sa lenteur étale a dû être infernale quand j'étais dans le coma. Mais me voilà revenu maintenant.

_J'aurais détruit cette putain de machine, la mettre en pièces, l'éclater, la bousiller. Plus que toutes les autres, parmi les dizaines de câbles, j'aurais saisi les siens à pleine main pour les arracher. Elle me renvoyait trop froidement l'écho d'un corps vivant, sans affect, consciencieuse, sans m'informer sur ce qu'il en était de l'esprit. Je me demandais, où étais-tu à ce moment là ?_

Le halo brouillé d'une blondeur, un parfum qui m'est familier mais qui m'échappe lorsque j'en cherche l'origine parmi les gens que je fréquentais. Je suis sur le point de reconnaitre celui, celle qui peuple les éclats de souvenir de ces cinq ans, mais il, elle se dérobe. Cinq ans. Autant dire un siècle. Un siècle qui m'aurait fait vieillir de mille ans, m'user plus vite qu'aucune vie ne peut le faire, sans même avoir eu le plaisir et le déplaisir de la vivre.

Il ne doit sans doute rien rester de mon existence, mes subordonnés, mes ennemis, mon pays, mes luttes. Cinq ans suffisent probablement à effacer tout cela, à le dissiper dans des bataille nouvelles.

_Cher Xanxus,_

_J'aimerais coucher là ma peine, la voir étalée sur le papier, gisante détachée dont je ne souffrirais plus. J'aimerais avoir d'autres souvenirs que cette unique nuit, une nuit silencieuse et hasardeuse, la nuit qui a précédé l'accident. J'aimerais que tu te fusses remémoré tes doutes à mon sujet, quand tu entrevoyais parfois l'être épris sous le subordonné, pour ne plus nier ce que je cachais à ton propos. J'aimerais connaitre de nouveau la férocité sur ton visage, ton agacement, ta colère, tes furtifs égarements de désarroi. J'aimerais offrir au ciel toutes mes nostalgies pour n'en plus subir le poids. J'aimerais tant de choses en vérité, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'aucune ne se réalisera._

_Tu me manques, comme jamais je n'aurais pensé que quelqu'un viendrait un jour à me manquer. Cette phrase semble trop éculée pour être sincère, je devine le sourire que tu aurais à la lire et ne renonce cependant pas à l'écrire. Elle dit mieux que des mots audacieux ce vide qui m'habite, pavé du regret de mon inaction. J'ai choisi la facilité, obéir plutôt que m'exposer et j'en paie les conséquences aujourd'hui. Tu n'auras jamais su combien tu m'étais cher._

_Je vis dans l'angoisse. Angoisse que ton souffle soudain cesse, angoisse que tu t'éveilles et aies tout oublié de nous. Je vis dans l'attente. Attente d'une mort qui me délivrerait de l'incertitude, attente d'un regard qui signerait ton retour dans nos vies. Je ne suis pas le seul à qui tu fais défaut, je ne suis pas le seul qui tente de dissimuler son chagrin, je ne suis pas le seul déchiré par la possibilité de t'avoir définitivement perdu sans même avoir eu la chance de t'honorer des adieux que tu méritais. _

_Cette lettre est la première que j'ose rédiger, cela tient autant à la tristesse qui grandit qu'à l'amertume qui se fait vive et à l'espoir qui s'amoindrit. Je l'imagine rejointe par d'autres, fleurir page après page pour exprimer la langueur des jours qui se refusent à passer avec la même énergie qu'auparavant, le délitement qui s'opère en moi parce que je m'acharne à vivre dans un monde qui n'est plus, un monde où tu te tenais debout et régnais en maitre. _

_Restent ces mots que je n'accole pas, laisser en suspens la sentence qui formulerait tout ce que j'éprouve, ces sentiments que j'ai su taire à la perfection et qu'il en demeure ainsi. Du frisson tout de même à les évoquer, mais cette retenue prouve que je ne te considère pas comme mort. _

_A bientôt dans mes songes,_

_Désespérément,_

_S.S_.

J'ai un parfum de fleurs fanées en tête. Les infirmières disent qu'un de mes visiteurs les plus assidus tardait à jeter les bouquets, laissait le dernier pétale se friper, chaque feuille noircir. Déchéance végétale comme pour assurer que j'étais moi encore vivant. Oh si peu vivant, malgré tout, si peu présent, immobile et silencieux, inutile.

Qui est-il qui puisse m'avoir veillé avec tant de patience, tant de générosité, sacrifier ainsi des heures qui auraient pu être employées à vivre à surveiller mon souffle, les oreilles harangués par ce _bip_ insupportable, démentiel, entouré de cette odeur pisseuse et âcre, dans cette atmosphère de mort sous contrôle ?

-Où est Squalo ?

-On ne sait pas, Boss.

-Il a dit qu'il avait besoin d'un retour aux sources.

-Il est rentré en Italie ?

-C'est ce qu'on a pensé.

-Il est venu vous voir très souvent, vous savez.

-Vous pas ?

-Si, mais Squalo était le seul qui arrivait à convaincre les infirmières de le laisser dormir auprès de vous.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Il pouvait rester à vos côtés durant des jours.

-Et à votre avis, qu'entend-il par « retour aux sources » ?

-Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, il a sans doute envie de prendre du temps pour lui.

-Il reviendra probablement très vite.

-S'il revient.

-Pourquoi ne reviendrait-il pas, Boss ?

-Parce qu'il n'aurait pas de raison pour cela.

-Et vous alors ?

-Je ne peux pas être une raison suffisante pour tout.

_Cher Xanxus, _

_Eut égard à ces pans de passé communs j'étais un obligé plus qu'aucun autre de tes subalternes. Il apparaissait de mon devoir de te veiller inlassablement, toi qui avais guidé mon existence, rendu à ma vie tout son sens et sa grandeur. Notre proximité me désignait comme celui qui aurait avis sur tout ce qui avait trait à toi, des plus hautes décisions médicales aux plus infimes détails de la décoration de ta chambre, entre le sérieux et le futile, sans que quiconque osât le contester. J'ai assumé ces responsabilités, sans faillir, alors même que bien volontiers je me serais laissé ensevelir sous mon chagrin. Aujourd'hui je prends la décision de la fuite. La lâcheté est une amie qui ne m'a pas quitté, fidèle et sage, une composante de ma personnalité qui m'a fait taire les aveux que j'aurais pu te faire sur l'immensité de mon désir et de ma dévotion pour toi, qui me fait partir par facilité alors qu'enfin je pourrais t'observer vivre, après tout ce temps où tu n'étais qu'un vague écho de toi-même. Je souhaiterais que tu ne m'en veuilles pas, mais je connais trop bien ta propension à l'ire. _

_Bons baisers de __Napoli__,_

_Fidèlement,_

_S.S_.

Cinq ans.

Les gens se sont aimés.

Il y a eu des enterrements et des mariages.

Les gens ont fait des enfants.

Des guerres ont débuté et d'autres se sont achevées.

Cinq ans.

Les gens se sont perdus.

Les ennemis ne sont plus les mêmes, désormais.

Les gens ont vécu.

Des milliers de rires, autant de pleurs et beaucoup de silence.

Cinq ans.

Les gens ont changé.

Les gamins ont des visages graves.

Les gens se sont éloignés.

Des centaines de jours pour creuser la distance et casser les liens.

Cinq ans.

Le monde n'est plus celui d'avant.

Les choses ne sont plus comme tu les as connues.

Du vide pour toi, de la vie pour les autres.

Cinq ans.

Tu prends conscience du temps qui s'est inscrit dans tes os.

Tu vois tous les sillons qu'il a tracés sur ta peau.

Tu es vivant.

Cinq ans.

Tu réalises que cela peut aussi bien être l'éternité.

Tu ne reconnais plus ton existence.

Cinq ans.

Les gens ne sont pas toi.

Toi tu es, d'une certaine façon, déjà parti.

J'ai apporté une photo au Boss, aujourd'hui. Je l'ai retrouvée par hasard dans mes affaires, il y a quelques temps déjà, alors que je faisais du rangement en prévision de je ne sais quoi, ou peut-être simplement parce que j'étais nostalgique. Je ne me souviens plus de son auteur, mais j'ai été bouffé par la lumière de son sujet. Squalo n'aura jamais été aussi beau que sur cette photo là. Elle laisse voir combien il peut être une étoile. Ses yeux brillent de manière insensée, de bonheur pur, son visage affiche ce demi-sourire goguenard, ironique et agressif, qui lui est familier, mais teinté d'une certaine humanité que je ne lui ai jamais vue un autre jour que celui-ci. Le soleil donne à sa peau et ses cheveux un éclat franc, sain, et il irradie d'un charme épicurien, débordant d'une sensualité que l'on n'imagine pas compatible avec sa personnalité. Pourtant la preuve est là que Squalo parfois peut devenir désirable à s'en damner. Pourquoi l'avoir offerte au Boss ? Sans doute parce qu'elle est le meilleur palliatif qui soit à l'absence de Squalo, un portrait vif et plein de cœur comme pour excuser cet incompréhensible et brutal départ qui ne ressemble en rien au bras-droit émérite qu'il a été jusqu'ici.

_Chambre vétuste de mes dix-sept ans, murs lézardés au plâtre qui s'effrite et parsemés d'esquisses au fusain dont le Xanxus de ma mémoire d'alors fut le seul modèle. Je n'arrache pas ces vestiges d'adolescence car j'ai encore trop le goût de te regarder, tout piètre dessinateur que je fus, et déplore seulement mon talent pitoyable à rendre ta magnificence et ton attrait. Cette pièce à l'odeur du renfermé et de trop de masturbations frénétiques. J'ai joui ici un nombre indéfinissable de fois en pensant à toi, désir à fleur de peau et main bien plus agile qu'aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas encore connu tes bras. Etablir une comparaison ôte à cet onanisme le peu de grandeur qu'il aurait pu avoir. _

_Putain, je voudrais être loin déjà, me perdre dans les montagnes et crever, parce que je suis fatigué, j'ai à mon goût assez vécu_.

Le sais-tu que je me rappelle à la perfection tes yeux de chat languide après l'amour ? J'aurais passé des milliers de nuit comme celle-ci à bercer ton corps de violence et de désir, à jouir de toi avec toi, à offrir aux étoiles par la fenêtre ouverte sur le ciel velouté un spectacle d'une luxure telle qu'elles en détourneraient les yeux.

Où es-tu parti Squalo, où t'es-tu exilé pour me fuir, toi qui t'étais fait le gardien de mon sommeil, à qui appartiennent tant la blondeur que les fleurs mourantes ? Cette photo, présent hétéroclite de Belphegor, m'a permis de faire le lien entre l'ombre suave de mes souvenirs éclatés et le visage familier, dans le secret tant chéri. Mon attachement pour toi est le fruit du hasard et de l'habitude, mes envies licencieuses une échappée dans mes plans de conquêtes et de guerres sauvages, ma douceur en pensées un élan que je réfrène et qui se fait plus persistant à mesure que je réalise combien tu es désormais inaccessible.

Xanxus quitte sa chambre, dont le dénuement apparent masque le flottement d'une brassée de questions sans réponse. Lieu désincarné qui porte encore, dans l'air, les stigmates d'une attente douloureuse et celles de la désillusion d'un homme, autrefois tyran, dont la soif de sang s'est effacée au profit d'une peine sournoise née de la perte d'un être aimé.

Gola Mosca porte ses affaires, Lussuria observe son visage pour déceler sous l'impassibilité la faille, celle par laquelle serait révélée la déception que créent le vide de Squalo, le manque de Squalo. Xanxus regarde sans voir, indifférent à tout dans son fauteuil que pousse Levi A Than. Belphegor et Mammon les suivent sans hâte. Squalo est parmi eux, son ombre plane, insidieuse, capitale.

Ce n'est plus vraiment un secret que lui et Xanxus s'aimaient au-delà des conventions.

Dût-il te tuer lorsqu'il te retrouvera, le Boss ira te chercher.


End file.
